This invention relates in general to a method of manufacturing a vehicle trim component, and in particular to a method of manufacturing an outer skin layer of an instrument panel.
Virtually all passenger vehicles include an instrument panel generally positioned underneath the windshield and attached to the frame of the vehicle behind the engine compartment. Generally, the ends of the instrument panel are attached to lateral side members of the frame of the vehicle. The instrument panel encloses various vehicle components, such as electrical and ventilation systems, audio systems, vehicle instrument gauges, displays, and auxiliary compartments.
Typically, the instrument panel is made of a main body having an outer skin layer. The main body is usually made of a plastic material or a composite of plastic and metal to provide structural rigidity for the instrument panel and provide attachment and mounting locations for the various vehicle components mounted thereon. The outer skin layer is typically thin and flexible and is attached, such as by an adhesive, to the main body. The skin layer provides a desired visual and tactile aesthetically pleasing covering for the instrument panel.
The skin layers are commonly made of a relatively thin outer paint layer, and a thicker backing layer. The paint layer generally provides the desired color, texture, and grain of the skin, while the backing layer provides the desired elastic tactile desired quality of the skin. In the past it was known to manufacture the skin by first spraying a liquefied paint material onto a countered surface of a mold tool to form the outer paint layer. The contoured surface corresponds to the shape of the main body of the instrument panel. The backing layer, such as a polyurethane material, is then sprayed over the paint layer. The skin is then attached to the main body of the instrument panel.
It is also known to manufacture a multi-layer or “two tone” skin layer having two or more color and texture outer paint layer portions. To manufacture the multilayer skin layer, a mask is placed over a first portion of the mold cavity, and then the first paint layer is sprayed on the exposed portion corresponding to the first color of the skin. The force of gravity holds the mask against the surfaces of the mold cavity. The mask is then removed and the second paint layer is sprayed on the remaining exposed portion of the cavity to form the second color of the skin. The backing layer is then sprayed on both paint layers to form the skin. Although this method has been somewhat satisfactory, the mask can be lifted up off the mold tool by the spray of the material directed in the mold cavity.